Staffel 3
Siehe auch: Staffel 1, Staffel 2 Für Vorab-Spoilers siehe: Staffel 3/Spoiler Dieser Artikel enthält Zusammenfassungen der Episoden, der 3. Staffel von Lost. Jack, Kate und Sawyer eröffnen die Staffel in Gefangenschaft der "Anderen." Just who these "Others" are and what they want are primary questions Season Three will explore. Michael Emerson joins the cast as a regular in his ongoing role as "Henry Gale". Romance looms on the horizon as Jack's interests veer towards a mysterious new woman, whose motives may be questionable. Sun and Jin will continue to celebrate their pregnancy - but is the child really Jin's? Will the survivors heed Hurley's warning or will they journey across the island in an attempt to free Jack, Kate and Sawyer? Charlie will attempt to return into the good graces of Claire and her baby, Aaron, but can he be trusted to stay clean and sober? The fates of Locke, Desmond and Mr. Eko in the aftermath of the implosion of the hatch are answered. Will Penelope Widmore find the island and her long, lost love, Desmond, and can the survivors find a way to interact with the outside world? Hauptthemen (kommen im Laufe der Staffel) Folgen der 3. Staffel ''Siehe auch: Staffel 1, Staffel 2, Episoden, Transcripte'' A Tale of Survival *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 27. September 2006 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' Gehe zurück als alles begann - und werde bereit für die Staffel 3 Premiere! Die zwei Städte *'Originaltitel:' A Tale of Two Cities *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 04. Oktober 2006 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' 18. März 2007 *'Rückblenden:' Jack Shephard *'Drehbuch:' Damon Lindelof, J.J. Abrams (co-writer) *'Regie:' Jack Bender *'Transcript' Jack, Kate und Sawyer werden von den Anderen gefangen gehalten. Die gläserne Ballerina *'Originaltitel:' The Glass Ballerina *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 11. Oktober 2006 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' 23. März 2007 *'Rückblenden:' Jin-Soo Kwon & Sun-Hwa Kwon *'Drehbuch:' Jeff Pinkner & Drew Goddard *'Regie:' Paul Edwards *'Transcript' Sayids Plan, Jack zu finden, bringt Suns und Jins Leben in große Gefahr. Währenddessen werden Kate und Sawyer von den Anderen zu harter Arbeit gezwungen und Ben macht Jack ein sehr verlockendes Angebot, das schwer abzulehnen ist. Der Auftrag *'Originaltitel:' Further Instructions *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 18. Oktober 18 2006 (ursprünglich für den 11. Oktober geplant) *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' 30. März 2007 *'Rückblenden:' John Locke *'Drehbuch:' Carlton Cuse & Elizabeth Sarnoff *'Regie:' Stephen Williams *'Transcript' Die Schicksale von Locke, Eko und Desmond nach der Implosion der Luke werden enthüllt, während Hurley zum Strand zurück kehrt um zu erzählen, was mit Jack, Kate und Sawyer passierte, als sie auf die Anderen trafen. Jeder für sich *'Originaltitel:' Every Man for Himself *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 25. Oktober 2006 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' 6. April 2007 (angekündigt) *'Rückblenden:' James "Sawyer" Ford *'Drehbuch:' Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz *'Regie:' Stephen Williams *'Transcript' Sawyers rebellische Einstellung führt dazu, dass Ben und die Anderen sich einen Plan ausdenken, um ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Am Strand beginnt Desmond bestimmte Gegenstände für den Bau von etwas zu suchen. Der Preis des Lebens *'Originaltitel:' The Cost of Living *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 01. November 2006 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' 13. April 2007 (angekündigt) *'Rückblenden:' Mr. Eko *'Drehbuch:' Alison Schapker & Monica Owusu-Breen *'Regie:' Jack Bender *'Transcript' Eko kämpft mit den Dämonen seiner Vergangenheit, während Locke mit ein paar anderen zur Perle - einer der Dharma Stationen - aufbricht, in der Hoffnung einen Computer zu finden, mit dem sie Jack, Kate und Sawyer ausfindig machen können. Währenddessen weiß Jack nicht, wem er trauen soll, als zwei der Anderen uneinig zu sein scheinen. Ja, ich will *'Originaltitel:' I Do *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 08. November 2006 '' *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Kate Austen *'Drehbuch:' Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse *'Regie:' Tucker Gates *'Transcript' Jack fällt seine Entscheidung bezüglich Bens Angebot, Kate fühlt sich hilflos, als es den Anschein hat, dass der wütende Pickett seine Drohung Sawyer zu töten wahr werden lässt und Locke entdeckt eine versteckte Nachricht, die ihn durch die nächsten Schritte seiner Reise zur Freilegung der Geheimnisse der Insel führen könnte. Lost Moments *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' November - Februar (kurze Vorschauen) *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' Jede Woche nach einer Folge der Serie "Daybreak" veröffentlicht ABC einen kurzen Ausschnitt aus einer Szene der neuen Lost Folgen. Hauptsächlich um das Interesse der Serie während der Pause zu erhalten, verschaffen die Ausschnitte den Fans einen ersten Einblick auf die zukünftigen Geschehnisse, wenn die 3. Staffel im Februar 2007 zurückkehrt. Lost Survivor Guide *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 07. Februar 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' Ein neuer Blick auf die Leben einiger Überlebenden von Flug 815 - und eine nähere Inspektion der Insel, auf der sie gestrandet sind - wird in Erwartung der Rückkher der 3. Staffel von Lost enthüllt. Nicht in Portland *'Originaltitel:' Not in Portland *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 07. Februar 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Juliet Burke *'Drehbuch:' Damon Lindelof & Jeff Pinkner *'Regie:' Stephen Williams *'Transcript' Jack hat die Überhand über die Anderen, solange Bens Leben in seinen Händen liegt. Inzwischen finden Kate und Sawyer einen Verbündeten in einem der Anderen und Juliet trifft eine schockierende Entscheidung, die ihre Stellung bei den Anderen gefährden könnte. Erinnerungsfetzen *'Originaltitel:' Flashes Before Your Eyes *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 14. Februar 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Desmond Hume *'Drehbuch:' Damon Lindelof & Drew Goddard *'Regie:' Jack Bender *'Transcript' Ein misstrauischer und entschlossener Hurley bringt Charlie dazu ihm zu helfen, die Wahrheit aus Desmond herauszubekommen, der sich seit der Implosion der Luke so eigenartig verhält. Fremd in fremden Land *'Originaltitel:' Stranger in a Strange Land *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 21. Februar 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Jack Shephard *'Drehbuch:' Elizabeth Sarnoff & Christina M. Kim *'Regie:' Paris Barclay *'Transcript' Ein Machtspiel zwischen Jack und den Anderen beginnt, als Juliets Zukunft auf Messers Schneide steht. Inzwischen setzen Kate, Sawyer und Karl ihre Flucht von "Alcatraz" fort. Tricia Tanaka ist tot *'Originaltitel:' Tricia Tanaka Is Dead *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 28. Februar 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Hugo "Hurley" Reyes *'Drehbuch:' Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz *'Regie:' Eric Laneuville *'Transcript' Hurleys Entdeckung von einem alten, zerstörten Auto auf der Insel führt ihn zu einer Mission der Hoffnung. Inzwischen werden Kate und Sawyer mit den anderen Überlebenden wiedervereinigt, aber Kate kommt immer noch nicht damit klar, dass sie Jack bei den Anderen zurück gelassen haben. Enter 77 *'Originaltitel:' Enter 77 *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 07. März 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Sayid Jarrah *'Drehbuch:' Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse *'Regie:' Stephen Williams *'Transcript' John, Sayid und Kate erforschen ein fremdes Gebäude und dessen mysteriösen Bewohner. Inzwischen versucht Sawyer bei einem Ping Pong Spiel, seine Sachen zurück zu bekommen. Par Avion *'Originaltitel:' Par Avion *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 14. März 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Claire Littleton *'Drehbuch:' Christina M. Kim & Jordan Rosenberg *'Regie:' Paul Edwards *'Transcript' Charlie zeigt ein sonderbares Verhalten, als Claire eine Idee hat, wie alle gerettet werden könnten. Zwischen Sayid und John entstehen Spannungen, als sie ihren Weg zu Jacks Rettung fortsetzen. The Man From Tallahassee *'Originaltitel:' The Man From Tallahassee *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 21. März 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' John Locke *'Drehbuch:' Jeff Pinkner & Drew Goddard *'Regie:' Jack Bender *'Transcript' Auf der Insel kommt es zu einer explosiven Situation zwischen Locke und den Anderen. In Rückblenden verfolgt Locke erneut seinen Vater. Exposé *'Originaltitel:' Exposé *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 28. März 2007 *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Nikki & Paulo *'Drehbuch:' Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz *'Regie:' Stephen Williams *'Transcript' Hurley begins to suspect that Sawyer may be involved in an island mystery surrounding two fellow survivors, and Sun learns the truth about her past kidnapping attempt by The Others. Left Behind *'Originaltitel:' Left Behind *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 4. April 2007 (angekündigt) *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Kate Austen *'Drehbuch:' Damon Lindelof & Elizabeth Sarnoff *'Regie:' Karen Gaviola *'Transcript' After discovering that one of her own has betrayed her to "The Others," Kate is left to fend for herself in the jungle with Juliet. Meanwhile, Hurley warns Sawyer to change his selfish ways and make amends with his fellow survivors or he may face a vote of banishment. One of Us *'Originaltitel:' One of Us *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 11. April 2007 (angekündigt) *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Juliet Burke *'Drehbuch:' *'Regie:' *'Transcript' Jack's joyous reunion is cut short when his fellow survivors realize that an Other is accompanying him; a mysterious illness strickens Claire. Catch-22 *'Originaltitel:' Catch-22 *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 18. April 2007 (angekündigt) *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Desmond Hume *'Drehbuch:' *'Regie:' *'Transcript' Desmond coaxes Charlie, Hurley and Jin on a trek across the jungle after experiencing one of his future-prophesizing "flashes" -- but is he purposely placing Charlie's life in harm's way? Meanwhile, Kate turns to an unwitting Sawyer after seeing Jack alone with Juliet. D.O.C. *'Originaltitel:' D.O.C. *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 25. April 2007 (angekündigt) *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Jin-Soo Kwon & Sun-Hwa Kwon *'Drehbuch:' *'Regie:' *'Transcript' The Brig *'Originaltitel:' The Brig *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 02. Mai 2007 (angekündigt) *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Jack Shephard *'Drehbuch:' *'Regie:' *'Transcript' The Man Behind The Curtain *'Originaltitel:' The Man Behind The Curtain *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 09. Mai 2007 (angekündigt) *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Dharma *'Drehbuch:' *'Regie:' *'Transcript' Greatest Hits *'Originaltitel:' Greatest Hits *'U.S. Erstausstrahlung:' 16. Mai 2007 (angekündigt) *'Dt. Erstausstrahlung:' *'Rückblenden:' Charlie Pace *'Drehbuch:' *'Regie:' *'Transcript' * *